Helping Notes
by xnicehopex
Summary: The Varia has done some crazy stuff and now they maybe crazy themselves? The Varia doesn't think of them as so crazy that the have to get some help, but some people would disagree. What happens when they actually go and get some um help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Boo.

For them this was one of the stupidest things that they will ever have to do. Most people would be relived if they found out they were getting "help". Of course they all thought that they didn't need this. Who ever said that to their faces would be killed in a second.

So, the Varia is at a center to get some mental help. Nobody saw that coming right. Sure they all knew that they were all a little more psychotic then regular people, but come on. They didn't need some shrink to give them healing words and asking about their past. They really didn't want that.

Since the Varia was part of the Vongola and the stupid brat was the 10th boss, they had to listen to him. The tuna fish thought that doing this would be good for them and help them even if it is a smudge.

So now the assassins are stuck in this room. It was like those rooms that were way to original. It has a table, creme coloured walls, and stupid pictures of flowers. There are some useless magazines on the table and a signal clock on the wall. It was all too plain for their liking.

How this all came to be was confusing to the six of them. It has to do with something about a mall incident and with Fran being a smart-ass. Five of the people in the room thought it was Fran's fault. Truthfully it is all of their faults, but there was Fran and Fran is the one to blame everything on.

The so called messed up people sat there thinking of ways they could kill Fran. Fran though was extremely bored and the only thing he can think of is that he is extremely bored. The tick-tocking of the clock was getting annoying. Fran didn't like the noise of the clock and thought of an idea so that the clock noises could not be heard.

"Bel-sempia, it's quite." stab stab. With that Fran got stabbed...again.

"Ushishishi." Bel takes another knife. "That's because no one is talking."

"Or it's because someone -cough- stupid long hair commander -cough- is not yelling." Fran said taking a peek at Squalo to see if he takes the bait like a good shark did.

"Vooiii shut the fuck up Fran!" Squalo frowned.

Fran looked at him. Yep, he took the bait. If you don't want things quite, make a Squalo mad.

"Oh Squ-Squ~." Lussuria crossed one leg over the other. "Be nice to him."

Squalo turned to the gay lord. "My name is not fucking Squ-Squ!"

"Ushishisi Squ-Squ is getting angry." The prince smiled more. "We don't want him angry right?"

"I think he is angry because you were born sempia." The mono-tone one said. He pulled a knife out of his hat."

"You frog!" stab stab.

"Ow...that hurt." Fran pulled all of the knives out of his hat and lets them fall to the ground.

Bel got out of his chair. "Don't put the prince's knives on the floor uncute frog!"

"Bel sit down and please stop hurting poor Fran!" Lussuria said while fixing his hair by looking at a pocket mirror.

"VOI." Squalo turned to them and yells some more. You better shut the fuck up!" He yelled. "The only thing you two do is complain at each other and insult each-"

Xanxus reached over from his seat and pulled Squalo's hair so the swords man fell out of his chair.

"Stop yelling Trash."

"Ushishishi." Bel quickly sits back down.

"Oh he fell."

"Hush Fran honey." Lussuria put away his mirror.

"Let go of my hair!" Squalo yelled while trying to detangle his hair from the man's hands.

Xanxus tsked and let go of the silver strands. He leaned back against the chair and glared at everything in sight. Squalo huffed as he got back into his chair and started to comb his hair with his fingers.

Silence falls upon the room yet again. Fran's plan didn't last for that long.

The only sound in the room was the clock that is mocking them saying 'Ha you losers can't go yet! Bleh!'. Let's say it was pissing Xanxus off even more. He wanted to blast the thing, but he can't because he has to be "good".

"Bel-sempia." Fran shifted in his chair. "It sounds like the clock is mocking us."

Bel turned to Fran. "Then don't listen to it stupid."

"But it's too quite."

"Well you're talking."

"But it's not that much noise."

"Ushishishi how about the prince makes you scream." stab stab.

"Lussuria the fake prince is going to rape me. Help."

"The prince is not fake!" Bel stood up and kicked Fran's chair, making it fall over and having Fran roll onto the floor. "And why in hell would I rape you!'

"Ah." Fran said mono-toned. "Help. It's getting mad."

Bel clenched his fists. "Why you little-'

"Vooiii you both stop!" Squalo stood up and took hold of Bel's jacket hoody. "Sit down." He yanked the hoody down making Bel collide with his chair. He turned and he pointed to Fran, then to Fran's chair on its side. "Get off the fucking floor and sit back in the chair."

Fran looked up. "Shouldn't you be in your seat too?"

"Trash sit down." Xanxus threw a Time magazine at Squalo's head.

"Ushishishi."

"Oh Boss I didn't know you wanted the magazine I was reading. I am so sorry!"

Lussuria picked up a Family Circle magazine and handed it to Levi. "Here you go Levi. You can read this one~."

Bel and Fran turned to look at Levi. They totally forgot that the guy was there.

"Why the hell did you hit me with that!" Squalo turned to Xanxus.

"Would you of liked it if I threw one of the chairs?" Xanxus looked straight at Squalo. "If you want then I could."

"Of course he would of." Fran put the chair right side up. "He loves it when the Boss is rough." Then he plopped in his chair.

"How dare you talk about the Boss like that!" Levi shouted at Fran.

"Ushishishi froggie's right. It's always so loud at night."

"Oh Bel dear." Lussuria put his hands together in concern. "You know Boss and Squalo don't like to talk about how they're lovers!"

"We aren't fucking lovers!" The two men said at the same time.

"May I have your attention?"

They all looked at the double doors that where on that one wall. Standing at the doors was a nurse looking lady with an amused expression her face. When the hell did she get there?

"Um the doctor said that she will have an interview with each of you alone. I will be back in a minute to get the first person." With that the brunette nurse went back through the doors as fast as she came.

Squalo sat back down. Lussuria pushed up his glasses and Levi put down his magazine.

"Okay listen up you pieces of trash." Everyone sat there I silence waiting for Xanxus to talk. "I hate having to do this stupid thing even more then you do. Now I don't want the brat to give me shit so you idiots better have good behaver. That means there will be no stabbing, electrifying, raping, making them see scary shit, slicing, yelling loudly, throwing things, hurting, or killing the doctor. Don't kill them. By the end of this, if the doc is harmed in anyway, then I will kill everyone in this room. Hear me!"

They all nodded excepted Squalo. The nurse peaked through the doors with a clip board. The six of them looked at her.

"Prince Bel, you may come with me to Dr. Mackay's room." Then she left.

Bel got up from his chair and made his way across the room. "Looks like I'm first. He walked out of the room. His signature laugh could be heard down the halls.

Fran sighed. "We are so fucked."


	2. Prince's Helping

Disclaimer: In the manga does it show Yamamoto and Gokudera having happy happy fun time in bed? No, so I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn.

The nurse lady opened the door and gestured for Bel to go inside. "Dr. Mackay is waiting." She bowed and walked off.

"You may come in and sit down."

Bel peered in the room to see who said that. A middle aged woman was sitting in a brown chair with a black laptop on her lap. She had brown hair that went just below her shoulders and had black glasses.

"Please close the door and sit." She pointed to the love seat that was facing her.

"Ushishishi sure." Bel closed the door and sat down. He leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"My name is Dr. Mackay. I have about 15 minutes with each of you. So, lets try to not to get side tracked." She pushed her glasses up. "How old where you when you first liked to see blood? Did you ever notice something wrong."

"Don't call me by my full name peasant. It is Prince Bel too you."

She typed some. "Do you remember how you felt at the time?"

Bel's grin fell. This lady wasn't listening to him. "Um did you hear me?"

She didn't listen and signed something on a piece of paper. "Did you ever feel scared when you found out?"

"What the hell is with all of these questions? What is this 20 questions?" Bel put his hands to his sides. Man, did he want to cut off one of her limbs. Maybe write 'Bel wuz here' with her blood on the walls.

She looked up and sighed. "Please answer the questions. It is my job to ask you these questions.'

Bel smiled at her. "Ushishishi you should get a new job."

She looked back down. "Well we have to have you leave here with something good. If you answer the questions than that could happen."

Bel stared at her face for a couple of seconds through his bangs. "Fine. The prince will talk with the peasant because I have nothing better to do."

She smiled gently. "Good. Now do you have anything on your mind?"

"No, not really." Bel shrugged. Bel was getting bored.

"Mmh." Dr. Mackay thought then said. "What is something that makes you angry?"

"What makes me angry?" Bel asked.

She nodded. "Yes what makes you mad or upset?"

"Well." Bel didn't really feel like being all open but. "I guess when peasants call my crown a tiara."

The doc looked up. "Oh, so that isn't a tiara?"

Bel was getting a little bit pissed. "No! It is a custom made crown. If I ever wore a tiara then I would be called princess and be wearing a matching dress. Does it look like I am in a fucking dress! Huh."

She looked back to her laptop. "Okay I see it was true that you get angry at that."

Bel went to go pull a knife out of his pocket when he remembered Xanxus words "Don"t hurt them". He leaned back into his seat more. "Well of fucking course it makes me upset. Didn't you hear me say that it did?"

"Being an assassin must be hard to keep a relationship in. Does that bother you?" She asked not bothered by Bel at all.

"And that's why I am not in a relationship with some bitch. Do you know how much work it would be to go and save them every time they get kidnapped? It would be hell." He replied. It was true too. He didn't to be in a relationship with someone who was weak.

"So you aren't looking to be romantically involved with anyone?" She pushed up her glasses.

"What is this Dating 101? If you keep asking stupid questions like this then I may just cut you your liver and then jump on your intestines." He looked at her to see if her face showed that she was disgusted or scared but no. Her face had no emotion. She just looked at her screen and typed. Damn, he reminded him of a certain stupid-

"Frog." Bel muttered out loud. He was for a second shocked that her said it out loud. He hoped the hag actually had bad hearing like he thought she had.

The doctor looked up. "Frog? Do you have a reason why you said that word randomly? Do you like frogs?"

"Hell no!" Bel sat straight up. "You just reminded me of a uncute frog. That's all."

Dr. Mackay raised an eyebrow. "Who is this so called uncute frog?"

Bel leaned back back again and looked of to side. "Ushishishi you'll see him soon."

"Mmmh." The doctor tapped her laptop. "I get the feeling that you and this person are close. Well?"

"Hmp." Bel said still looking to the side. Him and the frog close? Ha!..well...if you look deeper.

"What is your relationship with him?'

Bel sat straighter in the love seat. "Look we aren't in a relationship lady. Don't go and get ideas."

"I didn't say that you were in a relationship with him. This is kinda a touchy subject. Would you like it if you were?" She pushed up her glasses.

Bel's cheeks had a tint of pink on them. Why would you ever ask that! The prince and that peasant?" Bel thought if he should stab her now or stab her later.

Dr. Mackay smiled. "If I may ask, are you homosexual?"

"Fuck no!" Bel blushed and put his hands in to fists. He wondered how she got to that question.

"So." She said still smiling. "How long have you had feelings for this boy?"

"Hey! I never said that I liked him! You can't just say that!"

"Okay." She typed. "I am sad to say that our time has ended, but sometimes being sad isn't a bad thing. We just don't want to be sad all of the time."

Bel felt his eye twitch. Okay he made up his mind. This hag was going to be splattered all over the fucking room.

"Belphegor." She closed her laptop a little. "You need to tell him how you really and truly feel. I know that it will be very hard, but I believe that you can do it."

Right when Bel got out a knife and was in a stance to jump her, the door opened. The nurse came in. She didn't have a clip board this time. She bowed.

Dr. Mackay smiled her small smile at Bel. "Thank you so much for coming here today. I hope we can meet each other again."

Bel smiled back. Of course they would meet again, but that would be her last time to have all of her organs in her body and still have limbs. He had to use all of his self control to not put that plan in action. He just walked out of the room calmly.

He opened the double doors that had his people on the other side. He strode in with his usual smile. His hands in both of his pants pockets.

"Looks like the Prince brat doesn't have any blood on him." Squalo said sounding a little relieved.

Levi had a hard time getting money out of his wallet and handing it to Fran. "I thought he would of done at least something." He mumbled.

"Why thanks." Fran said while putting his new money in his jackets pocket.

"Oh~ I told you not to Levi." Lussuria flipped through Clinic.

Levi grunted and picked up People.

"So how was it sempia/"

"Ushishishi." Bel walked over to his empty chair and started to stab it with one of his knives.

"What the fuck Bel!" Squalo looked at the now ruined chair.

"Wow." Fran stared as Bel moved on to a different chair. It was one no one was using.

"Bel."

"Yes Boss?"

"Stop."

"Sure." Bel put the knife away. He got another chair, one not all cut up, from the other side of the room and put it in place of his old chair. He sat down.

"So, um, how was it?" Lussuria said from over the thing he was reading.

"Yeah sempia." Fran said from his seat.

"Stupid bitch." Bel gripped a knife. If it wasn't for Bel's bangs the they would have been able to see a light blush.

"Come on." Squalo grinned. "It couldn't of been that bad. You just sit there and she asks you questions. Can't be that hard."

The nurse opened a door and looked at her clipboard. "The doctor will be seeing um...Snarky Sharky next." She closed the door and went off.

Xanxus looked at Squalo. "Trash go."

"Vooiii What the hell is with that name?" Squalo got up and yelled.

Bel smiled. "Ushishishi I thought that it fits you."


End file.
